battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Eriktion's Hideout
Character Traits New recruits to your mercenary company may have 0 to 2 randomly selected traits that affect their stats in positive and/or negative ways. Some backgrounds will disallow certain traits, as will some traits disallow others. For example, a character can not be both physically strong and weak, or eagle-eyed and short-sighted. Also, traits can allow certain events to trigger or certain new options for other events. Occasionally, new traits (such as "Old") can be suffered through events or certain event choices. For a list of events associated with one or more specific Trait(s), look here. |align="center" id="double_grip"| Double Grip |- | +25% Damage *This status only applies if you have a one-handed weapon equipped with your second hand free i.e. no shield or net. Does not apply for puncture skill, but it does apply for regular dagger attack. |- |align="center" id="drunkard"| Drunkard |- | +10% damage, +5 , -5 , - 10 *He may lose a random item, punishing him for this might remove this trait. (Drunkard Loses Stuff) *A brother can gain this trait if you lose some brothers. (Oldguard Becomes Drunkard) *May injure himself while sorting gear. (Training Accident) |- |align="center" id="dumb"| Dumb |- | -15% gained *Can gain a mood boost if you have a dumb brother. (Bright vs Dumb) *Can be removed by a historian or monk brother. (Education) |- |align="center" id="eagle_eyes"| Eagle Eyes |- | +1 *This trait does NOT allow one to shoot further with a ranged weapon than normal. *It negates 1 point of vision penalty from nighttime or helmets. |- |align="center" id="fainthearted"| Fainthearted |- | -5 *He gets a bad mood after his first real battle. (Fainthearted is Shellshocked) |- |align="center" id="fat"| Fat |- | + 10 , -10 *Can be removed in (Fat Guy Gets Fit) . (you lose the +10 too in that case) |- |align="center" id="fear_of_beasts"| Fear of Beasts |- | -10 when in battle with beasts. *Can be removed in (Lose Fear Beasts). *You can gain this trait by losing brothers to beasts. (Fear Beasts) |- |align="center" id="fear_of_greenskins"| Fear of Greenskins |- | -10 when in battle with greenskins. *Can be removed in (Lose Fear Greenskins). *You can gain this trait by losing brothers to greenskins. (Fear Greenskins) |- |align="center" id="fear_of_undead"| Fear of Undead |- | -10 when in battle with undead. *Can be removed in (Lose Fear Undead). *You can gain this trait by losing brothers to undead. (Fear Undead) |- |align="center" id="fearless"| Fearless |- | +10 *He can boost the mood of other brothers. (Uber Courageous) |- |align="center" id="fragile"| Fragile |- | -10 |- |align="center" id="gluttonous"| Gluttonous |- | Eats more food (3, instead of 2 per day) and is fast to leave if you run out of food. *A brother with the gluttonous trait will eventually become fat. (Glutton Gets Fat) *May eat a poisoned apple. (Glutton Eats Apple) |- |align="center" id="greedy"| Greedy |- | Will ask for more daily pay than other brothers and is quicker to leave if you run out of crowns. *A brother can gain the greedy trait. (Player Is Rich) *May ask for a raise in pay. (Greedy Demands Raise) *An adventorous noble brother can become greedy. (Noble More Pay Lowborn) |- |align="center" id="hate_for_beasts"| Hate for Beasts |- | +10 when in battle with beasts. *This trait cant be gained afterwards. |- |align="center" id="hate_for_greenskins"| Hate for Greenskins |- | +10 when in battle with greenskins. *You can gain this trait when you lose brothers to greenskins. (Hate Greenskins) |- |align="center" id="hate_for_undead"| Hate for Undead |- | +10 when in battle with undead. *You can gain this trait when you lose brothers to undead. (Hate Undead) |- |align="center" id="hesitant"| Hesitant |- | -10 |- |align="center" id="huge"| Huge |- | +10% Melee Damage, -5 , -5 |- |align="center" id="impatient"| Impatient |- | Always acts first in the first round of combat. |- |align="center" id="insecure"| Insecure |- | Will never be of confident morale. |- |align="center" id="iron_lungs"| Iron Lungs |- | Recovers an extra 4 every turn. *Considered by nearly all players to be the best trait in the game. *Can win a breath holding contest against a cocky brother. (Cocky vs Iron Lungs) |- |align="center" id="iron_jaw"| Iron Jaw |- | The threshold to sustain injuries on getting hit is increased by 25%. *Can synergize with the colossus perk. |- |align="center" id="irrational"| Irrational |- | Has +10 or -10 randomly at every morale check. |- |align="center" id="loyal"| Loyal |- | This character is much less likely to leave you if unhappy. |- |align="center" id="night_blind"| Night Blind |- | -1 during Nighttime |- |align="center" id="night_owl"| Night Owl |- | +1 during Nighttime *May catch a thief at night. (Nightowl Catches Thief) |- |align="center" id="old"| Old |- | +10 , -10 , -10 , -10 , -1 *Doesn't mind being in reserve. *A swordmaster can get this status in (Aging Swordmaster). |- |align="center" id="optimist"| Optimist |- | +5 at all positive morale checks. *Makes negative mood go away quicker. *Can improve the brothers mood after losing a battle. (Optimist Lost Battle) |- |align="center" id="paranoid"| Paranoid |- | +5 , +5 , -30 *His mood may drop. (Paranoid Bothers Others) |- |align="center" id="pessimist"| Pessimist |- | -5 at negative morale checks. *Makes positive mood go away quicker. *May get a bad mood after a won battle. (Pessimist Won Battle) |- |align="center" id="quick"| Quick |- | +10 |- |align="center" id="short_sighted"| Short Sighted |- | -1 *Can injure another brother outside of combat in (Shortsighted Shoots Bro). |- |align="center" id="spartan"| Spartan |- | Eats less food and is less likely to leave if you run out of food. *Can be removed in (Spartan Should Eat More). |- |align="center" id="strong"| Strong |- | +10 *Can start a strength contest. (Strength Contest) |- |align="center" id="superstitious"| Superstitious |- | -10 at morale checks against fear, panic or mind-control effects. *Can become afraid in (Bad Omen) and (Bad Curse). |- |align="center" id="sure_footing"| Sure Footing |- | +5 *Your sure footed brother saved a falling lady for a mood boost. (Surefooted Saves Damsel) |- |align="center" id="survivor"| Survivor |- | Has a 90% chance to survive if reduced to 0 HP and not killed by a fatality. Will get a permanent injury tho. |- |align="center" id="swift"| Swift |- | +5 |- |align="center" id="team_player"| Team Player |- | Has a 50% lower chance to inflict friendly fire. *This is calculated after regular hit chance, if a brother with 100 attacks an ally with 50 , teamplayer reduces it to 25, making it 25%. Surround bonus works against you in a friendly fire case. *Might give 6 random brothers +1 and a mood boost. (Teamplayer is Bro) |- |align="center" id="tiny"| Tiny |- | +5 , +5 , -15% Melee Damage *Event |- |align="center" id="tough"| Tough |- | +10 |- |align="center" id="weasel"| Weasel |- | +25 while retreating. |}